


Lovely Detentions

by AshTheHufflepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshTheHufflepuff/pseuds/AshTheHufflepuff
Summary: Ok, first work, hopes are high, let's do this!
Relationships: Filius Flitwick/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

I wake up in the Hufflepuff dormitory, suddenly remembering that I need to see Flitwick. I hope it isn't anything too horrible, I can't really afford to be in trouble again. I started falling asleep in class more often than myself and my mother would like. Of course, Flitwick doesn't truly mind, as he is one of the few professors whom know about my problems with mental illness. I throw on a flannel, jeans, and boots and rush out of the Hufflepuff common room. I sort of trip over myself as I arrive at the classroom. I knock, quietly but not so much for it to be silent. I hear footsteps and then the door opens to reveal the tiny Charms Professor. He beckoned me in and dragged a chair to sit in front of his desk. I sit down cautiously across from Flitwick, awaiting a punishment. "Miss Feltbarry, I need to address something." Oh no. "I feel as if you should know what is happening." Fuck.... "I feel that you should know that I've fallen in love with you." Excuse me, the hell? Does he know I love him too? "Pardon? I mean, I reciprocate, but I'm 16," Filius jumped onto the edge of his desk, face only inches away from mine. "If it's love, then why wait?"

_To Be Continued...._


	2. Chapter 2

He crushed his lips into mine. I flutter my eyes closed as his hands gently rub my back. Filius pulls back, "Have you ever had sex before?" Fuck "I-I uh, no..." I force out. "Oh. Do you trust me enough for me to take your virginity, miss Feltbarry?" Oh my Merlin, yes! "Yes, please! And, do call me Alix" He tutts, "An honor, but do not get too excited." I rut against the chair, _how the hell will I do that?_ Filius' lips rejoin mine in another passionate kiss. He lightly nips my lower lip, making me moan gently. His tongue enters my mouth, and we spend what feels like the world's greatest eternity exploring eachother's mouths when he unhooks my bra. The flannel I'm wearing slips off along with the accompanying undergarment. I grasp his robes and take them off along with his white buttondown. I pull away to remove Filius' glasses as he stares at me with a loving yet passionate gleam in his eyes. He pushes off my own as he cups my cheek. He hopes off the desk and puts his fingers in the waist of my pants, looking up for confirmation. I nod furiously as he undoes the button and pushes down my jeans and lightly brushes his fingers against my soaking womanhood. I let out a breathy wine as he continues to pull off my panties ever so slowly. I buck up as he presses his index against my clitoris in gentle circles. My wetness is leaking all over the chair at this point. "My, your so ready. Just wait a moment." Filius slips off both his trousers and underwear in one pull, and gestures for me to lay across his desk. I lay back, spreading my legs wide for him. "Now, Alix. This will hurt quite a bit." He warns. "Filius, just, please!" He slowly slides his length in. Inch after agonizing inch. He cradles my hips as he whispers sweet things against my waist. The pain subsides into indescribable pleasure. "Ah, Filius! Please!" Filius begins to push in and out, slowly gaining speed. After a while, he's pounding into me with reckless abandon. I moan out as I finish, followed by his low groan. God, I hope we can do this again.


	3. Chapter 3

Filius and I have been going out for 2 years now. I turned 18 last week, so we told everybody two days ago. Nicely enough, there weren't many people against it. I sit in the courtyard waiting for Filius. The spring is rather nice with the small flowers popping out of the tiny cracks in the cement. "Ah, Alix! I do hope I haven't made you wait long." "Of course not, Filius. Now, what is this important matter we're talking over?" Ok, nerves. "Well, ah, ok. Alix Rhani Feltbarry, I have loved you ever since I laid my eyes on you. You are very important to me, and forever will be. Alix, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Oh mother of merlin, of all things this could be, this is the greatest. "Filius, how the hell could I say no to you!" Future, here I come!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE tell me of I should write another based on Alix and Filius in the future, I'm very beside myself with this.


End file.
